


Head Over Feet

by Prixin47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prixin47/pseuds/Prixin47
Summary: B'Elanna delights in the past sixteen days.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Head Over Feet

_I had no choice but to hear you_  
_You stated your case time and again_  
_I thought about it…_

=^=

Through a haze of some already-forgotten dream, I become aware of your ass pressed against my thighs as you shift in your sleep. You’re so compelling when you’re cozy and vulnerable like this. 

I mean, you’re compelling all the time. When we first met, I thought you were a jerk. Stone cold. Composed. Measured. That was before we found each other in the technical manuals and engine specifications. That’s when I started to notice that sparkle in your eyes that hinted at depths you could never let us see.

I sometimes caught myself wondering if you would ever choose a companion or - with a twinge - if you had already chosen someone. Perhaps Chakotay. He did always seem to be hanging around, making big eyes at you and biting his lip and looking at your ass when he thought nobody would notice.

And then, one night in Jeffries tube 47, I made some off-handed joke at his expense and you laughed, putting a hand on the front of my shoulder, your palm just barely brushing my pectoral muscle, and the atmosphere in that tiny space somehow became that much tighter and hotter.

You took your hand away.

Later you told me that there was something about my joke that told you that I had feelings about Chakotay’s feelings about you, and that it brought you up short.

“B’Elanna,” you said, “I never knew you felt that way.”

“I didn’t really know I felt that way until just now,” I replied sheepishly, not meeting your eyes - startling, stunning, dancing between blue, hazel, green, and brown depending on the light.

“There’s nothing going on between us, you know,” you said, never taking your eyes off my face. “He’s still coming to terms with that, I think; but I wouldn’t call him unavailable. You could…”

“That’s not what I mean at all,” I said, cutting you off in a way that was not part of the usual protocol between a Chief Engineer and her Captain. “I’m glad there’s nothing going on between you two because,” I took a breath, “because I have feelings for you. There was a time when I wanted Chakotay but that’s long since passed. I’ve tried to keep this to myself. I’m sorry. I’ll try to do a better job going for-“

You stopped me with a kiss. I was not expecting that. Your mouth was so soft and the world took on kind of a fuzzy, luminous quality - like anything was possible, like the next great discovery was just around the corner. 

=^=

_You’ve already won me over in spite of me_  
_Don’t be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don’t be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn’t help it. It’s all your fault._

=^=

It’s only been a couple of weeks like this. Sixteen days, if you’ve been counting.

Have you been counting?

I come to your quarters for dinner and the food sits untouched on the table.

Your satin nightie hits the floor and I kneel between your legs. 

I can’t get enough of your bare skin, the curve of your ass, the taste of you.

Your clit swells beneath my tongue all at once and you groan, spreading yourself wider and lying back on the bed.

I love that I can make you feel this way. You deserve to feel this way.

I slide my fingers into you while I lick and you squirm and make delicious noises above me. The day’s formality replaced with little moans and sighs that tell me just how desperate you are for release.

Not yet.

I climb on top of you and kiss your mouth, knowing how much you love to taste yourself on my lips. I hadn’t expected that, the idea that you could be messy never once crossed my mind.

I growl and your eyes grow wide. I try to be gentle with you, but gentle for a Klingon is still pretty intense for a lot of humans. I’ve learned to ease you into it. You seem to like that best.

My clit is swollen beyond all control and I reach down to shift it. Klingon women typically carry our sexual organs a great deal more externally than females of many other species. The first time you saw me, naked and aroused, you smiled.

“I’d studied the anatomy, of course,” you said with a grin on your face, “but that’s not the same as seeing with my own eyes. You’re beautiful, B’Elanna. And we’re such a perfect fit.”

=^=

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_  
_You’re so much braver than I gave you credit for._  
_That’s not lip service._

=^=

I am inside you now, grinding my clit against the warmth, the wetness of you. You arch into me and groan. Your legs shake and I can see how close you are. I kiss you and whisper, “come baby. Come for me.”

And you do.

And then I do.

And now here you are, curled up in my arms, your titian hair spilling over my pillow. You always take your three fifths of the bed from dead center. You grind your ass into me again and I realize you’re awake.

I push my swollen clit back into your ass and you turn to me, still a little bleary-eyed.

“Again?” you ask, grinning.

“Again,” I reply, and slide down between your legs to begin.

After, you curl back up in my arms again and start to snore softly. 

I never really knew what life would hold for me in terms of love. I mostly just assumed that because my parents’ marriage was so fraught, it would be impossible for me.

But tonight, I get to hold Kathryn Janeway in my arms while she sleeps and, for the first time in my life, it’s enough.

=^=

_I’ve never felt this healthy before._  
_I’ve never wanted something rational._  
_I am aware now._  
_I am aware now._


End file.
